AUG A1
The Steyr AUG (Armee Universal Gewehr) A1 was the first bullpup-style assault rifle in Phantom Forces, and fires, like most of the other assault rifles in-game, 5.56mm NATO rounds from a 30 round box magazine. This is the 1st gun to be unlocked in the AUG family. History The Steyr AUG is an Austrian bullpup 5.56×45mm NATO assault rifle, designed in the 1960s by Steyr Mannlicher GmbH & Co KG (formerly Steyr-Daimler-Puch.) The AUG (Armee-Universal-Gewehr) - "universal army rifle", literally means "Universal Army Rifle."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steyr_AUGMeaning of AUG was adopted by the Austrian Army as the StG 77 (Sturmgewehr 77) in 1978, where it replaced the 7.62×51mm StG 58 automatic rifle (a license-built FN FAL.) In production since 1978, it is the standard small arm of the Austrian Bundesheer and various national police units.http://www.famous-guns.blogspot.com/2007_07_01_archive.html Famous Guns: Jul. 2007 In-Game The stock AUG comes with a 1.5x telescopic sight on it; it is one of the few (currently two) non-sniper weapons that come with an optic instead of iron sights by default (the other would be the G36). Since the 0.6.0 update, with the AUG A1's new model it now has two sights on the default optic( The telescopic sight and iron sights which can be switched between by pressing "T") Like most of the in-game assault rifles, the AUG A1 is capable of a 4-shot kill at close ranges and a 5 shot-kill at longer ranges. This weapon has slightly above average statistics compared to other assault rifles. This rifle also has the longest max range for an assault rifle, if you look at the stats. It has two fire modes (semi/auto). The AUG A1 is a good assault rifle, being very well rounded. Due to its staged trigger design, the player does not have to move their hands to switch fire modes, unlike other assault rifles. This is reflected by the instantaneous switching of fire modes in-game. Like its name, "Universal Rifle", the AUG A1 is a good all ground weapon. The AUG A1's rate of fire is not as high as that of the FAMAS or the G36, at 680 RPM, but its decent hip stability means it's still viable for CQC. The low to medium recoil with a tight spray pattern helps users with this gun make many accurate shots at medium range in full-auto. At long distances, the player has two choices: use semi-auto, which will make the gun very accurate or tap-fire, which is less accurate than switching to semi, but fires faster. Tap firing may be preferable if you're not worried about ammunition and you're comfortable with the weapon's recoil pattern, as in that case you may land hits faster than on semi-auto, and you'll still have full-auto on hand in the case of a flanker. The AUG A1 is a versatile weapon with a pre-included mid-range optic, capable of cutting down opponents at short ranges as well as accurately gunning down enemies at long range, although, with aid from the proper attachments, this weapon can fill any Assault Class play style. Due to its low rate of fire, you may get killed at short range by a PDW or shotgun if you're not careful, but it makes up for that with respectable Hip Stability stats and you don't need the ridiculous trigger control that comes with using, say, the L85A2 or the AS VAL PDW. Pros and Cons Pros: * Above average statistic of ARs. * Perfect ROF, it gives a high DPS but it doesn't burn ammunition too fast. * The AUG fires a tight group of bullets in full-auto. * Fast tactical reload(when you still have a bullet in the chamber). * It has a telescopic/Iron Sights hybrid sight by default. Cons: * Long normal reload(when the chamber is empty). * Most optic attachments will decrease the weapon's accuracy statistic. * Can sometimes be out classed by the other weapon in close range combat due to its slow rate of fire. Gallery RobloxScreenShot01102016 211512787.png|The AUG's default sight Trivia * The AUG A1 has been remade on the "100k Likes Update". The AUG's stock optic has now 2 sights; telescopic sight and the iron sight.(Change sights using "T" key). This is the first weapon on Phantom Forces having 2 sights on a stock optic. It's tone of green was also darkened. * Before the * It is one of the few guns to not have Canted Sights available as an attachment. * Unlike the real life counterpart, the sights seem to be a bit to the left of the barrel instead of staying lined up with the barrel . * In the Alpha and early Beta stage, the AUG A1's damage was 30-19 and the range was 45-90. In the early Beta, the damage was 33-21 and the range was 90-160. * This is circumvented by the developers by putting the grips to the side of the gun instead of below the barrel. This is fixed in v0.6.0 along with the remade model and the introduction the AUG family. Gallery References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry